Clerks
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Et si la Shinra n'avait été qu'un simple labo de recherche sur la mako et les matérias ? Sephiroth serait un employé dans un magasin d'armes.
1. Chapter 1

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 _Et si la Shinra n'avait été qu'un simple labo de recherche sur la mako et les matérias ? Sephiroth serait un employé dans un magasin d'armes,_

 _Avez-vous vu le film Clerks ? Clerks II ? Si oui, vous constaterez assez rapidement que j'ai repris le deux parce que j'ai adoré ce film. Ça fait quinze fois que je le vois, quinze fois que je rigole. Sinon, beh... Vous ratez un truc. M'enfin si vous avez l'occasion de le voir, voyez-le._

 _Les petites annotations (chiffre) sont des explications qui ne sont pas nécessaires de lire immédiatement. Je relègue tout à la fin pour les explications._

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Bip Bip Bip._

Une main engourdie par le sommeil vint s'écraser lourdement sur le réveille-matin. Soupirant, le propriétaire se redressa dans son lit et se passa une main sur le visage.

Sephiroth, du haut de ses 30 ans considérait avoir raté sa vie. Il n'avait aucun diplôme, avait vaguement tenté la fac sans succès, puis l'armée, avec encore moins de succès, et aujourd'hui, et ce depuis presque 10 ans, il avait un job de vendeur en armurerie. Rien de bien glorieux. Chaque matin, il se levait en se disant qu'aujourd'hui, il allait quitter son emploi pour en trouver un autre, plus reluisant et chaque soir il se couchait sur la pensée que le lendemain serait aussi morne que la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

Le seul rayon de soleil, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, c'était son meilleur ami, Zack qui bossait dans le magasin de vente de magie accolé à l'armurerie. Zack réussissait à le dérider en se moquant des clients.

 _''Les mecs qui viennent m'acheter des magies, ils me font vraiment trop chier._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Nan, mais, rien que le fait qu'ils viennent, déjà, ça m'gave..._

 _-Tu sais que sans eux, on n'aurait pas de boulot ?_

 _-Ouais, mais ils achètent toujours des magies de merde. Et je te parle pas de quand ils l'essayent en magasin... Tiens l'aut'e fois, il y a un abruti qui a essayé une magie soin sur une chaise..._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

 _-Je lui ai lancé dessus, j'en avais trop marre...''_

Plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs, Sephiroth avait été obligé de s'interposer entre lui et un client que le brun avait lourdement insulté. Mais malgré toutes les emmerdes que Zack avait pu lui apporter, il restait son meilleur ami.

Encore légèrement endormi, Sephiroth monta dans la voiture qui le conduit jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Il descendit de voiture, sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit le verrou. Il releva le rideau de fer et le rebaissa aussitôt. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était pas possible. Il le releva. Avec sa malchance habituelle, ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve était bien la réalité. Le magasin était en feu. Il appela les pompiers.

-Il y a le feu au WepEx! (1)

Durant l'intervention des soldats du feu, Sephiroth regarda le WepEx se détruire, encore fumant, consterné. Il avait travaillé pendant près de dix ans dans cette boutique. Et voilà qu'elle venait de partir en fumée, littéralement. Il entendit à peine Zack arriver et le vit entrer dans le magasin comme si de rien était. Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, se demandant si le brun n'avait ne serait-ce que remarqué les pompiers. Le connaissant, c'était fort probable qu'il n'ait rien vu. Mais quelques secondes après, Zack se fit mettre dehors. Il avisa l'argenté. Il s'affala sur le capot de sa voiture, à côté de lui.

-Tu crois que c'est des terroristes ? Genre de ses tarés d'Avalanche qui...

Le regard turquoise le mit sur la voie.

-Ha...J'ai encore oublié d'éteindre la lumière?

-Oui.

Zack cracha son chewing-gum sur le sol.

-Et merde !

Alors que Sephiroth pensait naïvement qu'il regrettait sa maladresse, Zack continua :

-Où est-ce que je vais sauter mes meufs, maintenant?

-Dis-moi, t'as pas un logement?

-Beh... Chez ma mère... Mais c'est chiant, elle y est toujours.

-Honte sur elle d'habiter dans la maison qu'elle a achetée. Ce sera l'occasion d'en prendre une pour toi.

-C'est ça, oui. Et pourquoi pas prendre une voiture, arrêter de fumer et de baiser une meuf différente chaque soir, pendant que tu y es... Rah, fait chier.

L'argenté soupira. Il était pas sortit des ronces...


	2. Chapter 2

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Près d'un an plus tard.

Sephiroth se leva de bonne heure, non par choix mais par obligation. Après que le WepEx fut parti en fumée, il avait retrouvé du travail dans un magasin de vente de matéria. La seule différence entre ça et son ancien emploi, c'est qu'au lieu de vendre des armes, il vendait des matérias et que Zack était dans le même établissement que lui, à présent.

En parlant de Zack, ça hurlait dans la maison Fair, lorsqu'il passa le chercher. La porte s'ouvrit et une casserole pleine de mousse vola jusque sur le trottoir d'en face. Dans sa voiture, Sephiroth soupira. Le brun avait certainement encore insulté ses parents. Il adorait ses parents, mais au lieu de les appeler ''Papa'' et ''Maman'', il les appelait ''vieux débit'' et ''vielle morue'' ce qui fait que ça hurlait souvent... Zack sortit de la maison en sifflotant, l'air de rien, les mains dans les poches. Il fit le tour de la voiture et au lieu d'ouvrir la portière, il s'accrocha au toit et sauta par la vitre que Sephiroth avait pris soin d'ouvrir avant.

-On a inventé les portes, tu sais ? Soupira-t-il.

Zack sourit.

-Ouais mais c'est plus marrant de faire comme ça.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu fais des traces sur la peinture, si je ne baissais pas la vitre, tu taperais dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse, tu salis le siège avec tes chaussures et tu manques de me mettre ton pied dans l'œil à chaque fois.

Zack sourit.

-C'est ce que je dis, c'est marrant.

Sephiroth soupira et démarra.

-Au fait c'est quand que tu te barres avec ta grosse ?

La grosse en question était Tifa; la fiancée de l'argenté. Elle était venue chercher une matéria un jour et elle avait discuté avec lui. Elle lui avait proposé un verre et un autre et un autre... Ils se fréquentèrent pendant quelque temps et avaient fini par se fiancer. Le père de Tifa, un riche directeur de casino, lui avait proposé un boulot de préparateur de course. C'était trois fois mieux payé, et carrément plus glorieux. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas hésité. Le problème était qu'entre Midgar et le Gold Saucer, il y avait un océan. Il avait demandé à son patron de démissionner et se rendait à son dernier jour de boulot.

-On prend le bateau demain, Tifa finit de faire ses bagages.

-Hah… J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas te casser…

-Je vais faire quelque chose de ma vie. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

-C'est ça…

L'argenté ne dit rien. Il savait que Zack prenait mal son départ, mais depuis quelque temps, il allait de plus en plus loin dans ses réflexions désobligeantes envers Tifa. Sephiroth lui avait demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter, mais le brun faisait semblant d'accepter pour recommencer juste après.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au magasin. Ils entrèrent et commencèrent à préparer le magasin pour l'ouverture. Dehors, l'enseigne lumineuse ''Square En'Co : matéria en tous genres'' s'alluma faiblement. Ils passèrent un coup de balais, préparèrent les vitrines, s'assurent que rien ne manquait et ouvrir boutique.

Deux minutes plus tard, deux personnes se tenaient devant le magasin. L'un était grand et chauve, portait un long pardessus noir. On ne voyait pas son regard derrière ses lunettes fumées et il s'alluma une cigarette. L'autre, en revanche, avait les cheveux roux flamboyant dans un jogging usé et dansait de manière violente. Son ami, Rude, lui lança une canette de bière dont il ne but que quelques gorgées avant de la jeter d'un coup de pied sur la toiture d'un magasin en face.

-Yo, tu trouves pas qu'on devrait faire, genre, autre chose de nos lifes ?

Rude lui répondit par un silence, comme d'habitude et Reno enchaîna :

-Y'a des jours je me dis qui faudrait que j'arrête de dealer de la mako, tu vois ? Genre, je pourrais être fermier ? J'adore les chocobos. Ou scientifique ? Ouais et je créerais une armée de soldats trop balèzes pour foutre à genoux la moitié du monde.

Rude souffla la fumée, sans un mot.

-Ouais t'as raison, continua le rouquin. Et puis, on se marre bien, non ? Comme quand on s'est fait goaler par le keuf pour ''attitude suspecte''. Genre personne n'a jamais décapité un chocobo pour voir combien de temps il court avant de crever. (2)

Rude hocha la tête solennellement avant de reprendre une taf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

-Zack, il nous reste des matérias temps ?

Le brun n'écoutait que d'une vague oreille et continuait de tapoter sur son téléphone.

-Zack ?

Il pouffa en mettant le point final à sa longue tirade.

-Zack !

-Ouais, j'arrive, pas la peine de gueuler !

Il alla vérifier dans la réserve.

-Ouais, il en reste un carton.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant rire ? Demanda Sephiroth.

-Rien c'est juste ce connard...

Un sourcil argenté se leva.

-Lequel de connard ?

-L'autre, là. Il passait sur Channel 1, l'aut' soir. Le gars, il se plaint qu'y a un mec qui l'a modifié génétiquement ou chais pas quoi... Et maintenant à chaque fois qu'il s'énerve il devient genre Hulk. Et il se plaignait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale et que les gens normaux devraient apprécier la chance qu'ils ont.

-Euh, Zack..., commença Sephiroth en voyant une cliente arrivée en caisse avec les articles qu'elle avait choisis.

-Alors moi, je lui ai rentré dans le lard, à ce tocard. Je lui ai dit que moi, je trouve ça cool d'avoir ce genre de pouvoir, et qu'il peut toujours gagner sa vie en passant le casting des Avengers.

-Il considère juste qu'il n'a plus la chance de vivre normalement, fit l'argenté en faisant payer la cliente.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai traité de tocard.

Il fit un sourire charmeur à la cliente.

-Salut !

-Espèce de débile…

-Moi, je ne suis pas habillé en pute !

Elle prit sa commande, pendant que Sephiroth se passa la main sur le visage, consterné.

-Va te faire foutre, connard.

Elle sortit en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

-Nan mais elle se prend pour qui c'te conne ?

-Yuffie ? Oh, pour rien. Juste pour la fille de l'empereur du plus grand Empire de l'Ouest, c'est tout.

-Ouais, faudrait qu'elle arrête de se la raconter...

-Arrêtes, elle est sympa, cette fille.

-J'peux pas blairé les wutaïens, c'est pas ma faute !

-Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de lui rentrer dedans à ce type ?

Zack soupira.

-Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était Jenova, non plus.

L'argenté fut interloqué.

-Jenova ?

-Mais oui, tu sais, ce gars qui s'est pris une bombe dans la gueule, et depuis, il respire avec des tubes, il peut même plus baiser et tout...

-Tu parles de Rufus Shinra, là, non ?

-Pas du tout. Moi je te parle de Jenova, qui ne peux plus bouger.

-Non, c'est Rufus Shinra qui ne peux plus bouger.

Zack marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est qui Jenova ?

-Jenova, c'est l'Ancienne qu'on a retrouvée prise dans la glace. Ils l'ont décongelé et elle vit normalement maintenant. À peu de chose près.

-Ouais, beh c'est ce que je dis. Il est genre Jenova, il est pas comme nous.

Sephiroth soupira et laissa tomber.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tifa se gara devant le magasin. Lorsqu'elle descendit de voiture, elle tomba sur Reno et Rude.

-Yo, tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Elle secoua la tête et entra dans le magasin.

Sephiroth qui servait un client fut surpris quand une main l'attrapa le T-Shirt et qu'une bouche vorace vint se poser sur la sienne.

Le client, un peu blasé soupira.

-Eh, arrêtes de les mater, espèce de pervers ! Lâcha Zack.

Il prit sa commande avant de lâcher :

-C'est pas très pro, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Il sortit du magasin et Zack se tourna vers Tifa.

-C'est vrai que tu t'aies fait poser des implants ?

Tifa arrêta d'embrasser Sephiroth et soupira :

-T'as rien de mieux à faire, toi ?

-Que vous mater entrain de baiser sur le comptoir ? Non, pas vraiment.

-Il a raison, dit Sephiroth, on ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs.

-Y'a la réserve, si tu veux dit Zack. J'y ai rien fait, aujourd'hui.

Tifa soupira et se tourna vers son fiancé.

-Mais comment tu peux supporter de bosser avec un tel connard ?

-Ne commencez pas, vous deux, soupira l'argenté.

Tifa descendit du comptoir.

-Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon.

-C'est ça, casses toi, marmonna Zack.

-Zack !

-Quoi ? Demanda le brun innocemment.

Tifa embrassa une dernière fois son fiancé et sortit en le saluant de la main.

-À plus tard.

-Va crever grognasse, marmonna-t-il de nouveau.

-Bon sang, soupira l'argenté, tu pourrais faire un effort, non ?

-Ouais, le jour où tu arrêteras de te taper une pauvre conne.

L'argenté lui décolla une taloche derrière la tête.

-Aide-moi donc à finir l'inventaire.

Le brun soupira et s'exécuta.

Sephiroth ne savait pas pourquoi le brun en voulait autant à Tifa, mais il respectait son choix. Il ne disait rien quand il l'insultait, premièrement parce qu'il savait que Tifa était tout à fait apte à se défendre, et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne l'insultait que lorsqu'elle était là. Pour parler d'elle il l'appelait généralement ''ta grosse'' ou ''ta vieille''.

Il ne disait trop rien parce qu'il savait qu'il avait du mal à supporter que son départ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Quand neuf heures sonna, Aerith arriva. Elle avait été engagée quelques mois auparavant et elle s'entendait bien avec relativement tout le monde, excepté Zack qui jugeait qu'avoir une fille dans l'équipe c'était ''comme amener une planche de surf à Nibelheim'', soit complètement inutile. Malgré qu'elle était la plus jeune elle était très mature pour son âge et répondait sans difficultés aux réflexions de Zack.

-Tiens ! Dit-il. Voilà la pub pour tapisserie de grand-mère ambulante ! Tu t'es gourée de magasin, cocotte. Ici on vend des trucs utiles. Alors toi et ta robe à fleurs, vous êtes gentils et vous sortez, hein ?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire tendre et lui dit :

-Et si tu la mettais en veilleuse, pour une fois, hum?

-Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, Pâquerette?

-Ne cherches pas, tu n'arriveras pas à me mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle salua Sephiroth en passant.

-Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse, constat-il agréablement surpris.

-Ça va pas durer, t'inquiète ! Lança Zack, de l'autre côté de la boutique.

Aerith sourit.

-Ma mère va mieux, elle sort de l'hôpital dans une semaine.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ils ont découvert qu'elle avait des tumeurs bénignes, ils l'opèrent demain, et elle est sortie bientôt, normalement.

-C'est génial !

Elle sourit.

-Oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivera pas à me mettre de mauvaise humeur, ajouta-t-elle plus fort de façon à ce que Zack entende.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

Zack se planta devant elle et sortit :

-Et si t'allais vider la poubelle ?

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Dehors, elle se fit accoster par Reno :

-Yo tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Un peu plus tard, le patron arriva. Square En'co : matéria en tous genres était une chaîne de magasins qui s'étendait sur quatre continents. Plusieurs petits magasins comme celui- ci étaient dispersés à travers le globe et le gérant de celui-ci était Cloud Strife. Pas bien grand et plutôt frêle pour quelqu'un de son âge, il gérait néanmoins le magasin avec une certaine fermeté. Il était arrivé que certains clients le menacent, pensant prendre le dessus à cause de son apparence frêle mais c'était sans compter sur l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu durant son séjour à l'armée. Sephiroth et Zack avaient été stupéfaits de voir le petit blond allonger un homme qui faisait trois fois son poids en un rien d'effort.

Sephiroth qui nettoyait une vitre, le salua avec sourire. C'était sans compter sur Zack.

-Oh le lèche-pompe !

-Quoi ?

-Nan, mais va lui rouler une pelle pendant que t'y ais.

-Mais quoi?

-Il va passer la porte dans vingt secondes, mais toi, tu le salues déjà.

-On est amis, on n'a pas le droit ?

-Personne n'est pote avec son boss.

-TU ne peux pas être pote avec ton boss. Moi j'adore Cloud.

Au vue du sourire de requin que lui fit Zack, Sephiroth soupira.

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien, je trouve jusque que tu papotes vachement avec lui, en ce moment...

-Je papote vachement avec toi aussi.

-Ça ne fait que confirmer ma théorie.

-Qui est ?

-Tu es gay,

Sephiroth soupira.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je déménage avec MA fiancée pour un autre continent, juste parce que je suis raide dingue de Cloud !

Zack sourit.

-On en apprend tous les jours.

Derrière Sephiroth, Cloud était entré, abordant un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'empressa-t-il de dire. C'est cet abruti qui pense que je suis gay.

-Oui, continua Cloud. C'est pour ça que tu déménages avec ta fiancée pour un autre continent, juste parce que tu es raide dingue de moi.

-Tu vois, dit Zack, même lui, il le dit. Perso, j'ai toujours dit que tu refoulais une attirance homosexuelle à mon égard.

-On est juste amis, clarifia Cloud.

Zack soupira théâtralement.

-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire.

Les deux autres soupirèrent.

-Au fait Zack, dit Cloud avec sourire. Ça fait longtemps que le sol n'a pas été lavé ?

-C'est le boulot d'Aerith, ça.

-Mais comme tu insinues que ton patron s'envoie ton collègue, ça devient ton boulot.

Un ricanement leur fit comprendre qu'Aerith avait tout entendu.

-La ferme, Pétunia. Et continuez comme ça, je fous colle une plainte au cul pour harcèlement sexuel.

Il partit chercher le nécessaire de nettoyage et Cloud se pencha vers Sephiroth.

-Il est grave ton copain.

-C'est ce que je me dis tous les matins depuis vingt ans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

-Salut, beauté.

Aerith salua le client avec sourire tandis que Zack soupirait.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?

-Je cherche l'amour, mais quand je vois une fille aussi jolie que vous, je ne peux m'empercher de me dire que je viens de le trouver.

-Eh, Casanova, l'apostropha Zack. C'est pas un bordel, ici. Alors va trouver tes putes ailleurs.

-I'm'cherche, le porc-épique ?

-Laissez tomber, dit Aerith. Vous cherchez ?

-Deux matérias foudre et une guérison.

Aerith le servit. Elle le salua en souriant et se retourna vers Zack pour lui lancer la machine à coller des prix à la tête.

-Eh !

-Tu es vraiment insupportable, tu le sais, ça ?

-Mais c'était rien qu'un connard !

-Tu m'en fais un beau de connard ! Il flirte juste. Ce n'est pas le premier et ce ne sera pas le dernier. Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire?

-Excuses-moi, je ne savais pas que tu voulais te faire tringler par tous les mecs qui passent.

Elle soupira.

-Va te faire foutre, Fair.

Cloud, installé dans son bureau, à côté de la remise, regardait la photo qui trônait sur son bureau. Elle avait été prise quelques mois auparavant. Dessus, apparaissaient Sephiroth Zack Aerith et lui. Il relut la lettre maudite qui était arrivée chez lui ce matin.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit compliqué...

On frappa à sa porte. La tête de Sephiroth apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Je t'en pris.

Il s'assit en face de lui.

-Alors tu pars quand ?

-On prend le bateau demain. Je t'ai mis notre nouvelle adresse sur les plannings.

-C'est pas le casino de son papa, ça ? Fit le blond avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

-Si.

Cloud retint son sourire.

-Tu vas aller habiter avec son père ?

Sephiroth grimaça.

-Au début, oui. Mais plus vite on aura une maison, mieux ça vaudra.

-Tu m'étonnes. Je me flinguerai si je devais aller habiter avec les vieux de mon mec.

Personne du magasin ne savait que Cloud était gay. Sephiroth l'avait découvert par hasard, en allant au restaurant avec Tifa.

 _-C'était bon ! Dit la brune._

 _-J'avoue… Leur steak était à tomber._

 _Sans regarder, Sephiroth cogna dans quelqu'un._

 _-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu._

 _Son patron releva la tête vers lui._

 _-Sephiroth ?_

 _-Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-La même chose que toi, je présume. Je vais manger._

 _Tifa toussa bruyamment. Cloud la regarda._

 _-Vous devez être Tifa ?_

 _Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendit._

 _-Tif', je te présente Cloud, c'est mon patron._

 _-Enchantée._

 _-Chéri ?_

 _Un homme vint les rejoindre et attrapa Cloud à la taille. Il tendit une main vers Sephiroth._

 _-Bonsoir, je suppose que vous êtes un de ses amis ?_

 _-C'est un des employés de la boîte où je bosse, lâcha Cloud._

 _Il était difficile de ne pas voir que ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies._

 _-Je suis Carl, son fiancé._

 _Sephiroth haussa un sourcil sous la révélation._

 _-Tu me parles encore une fois de mariage, grogna Cloud entre ses dents et je me barre, c'est clair ?_

 _-Oh, mais c'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Tifa. Et si on se mariait ?_

Le lendemain, Cloud vint le voir et lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de ses préférences autour de lui, histoire qu'il conserve un minimum de vie privée.

-Au fait, comment va Carl ?

Cloud mis un moment à comprendre de quoi il parlait et s'exclama :

-Oh, lui ? C'est fini depuis un moment.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de me prendre la tête avec ses histoires de mariage... Il voulait qu'on ait un gosse, tu sais avec les nouvelles matérias fécondatrices qu'on nous a livré le mois dernier. Alors bon j'en ai eu marre et je me suis tiré.

-Ça a dû le démolir, non ?

-C'est ce que je pensais, mais pas du tout. Une semaine après, il sortait avec une fille, sois disant qu'elle serait moins chiante à mettre enceinte... Enfin je ne suis pas mécontent de m'en être débarrassé.

Sephiroth sourit.

-T'en trouvera un autre. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur.

-Oui, dit Cloud cyniquement. Un jour je rencontrerai un beau mec qui ne sera rien que pour moi et qui m'emmènera avec lui sur son cheval blanc ?

Il papillonna grossièrement des yeux.

-Et alors ?

-Je t'en pris Seph, il y a tellement de gars sur cette terre que je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un spécialement fait pour moi. Même si un jour je trouve un mec avec qui je me sens de fonder une famille ou quoi, il y a tellement de mec qu'il y a de forte chance que j'en trouve un autre qui soit un meilleur partenaire pour moi.

-C'est tellement romantique.

Cloud lui tira la langue.

-D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle ; il doit encore nous en rester, des matérias de fécondations, dans la réserve, non ?

-Il faudrait demander à Zack, c'est lui qui y passe le plus de temps.

-Avec toutes les filles qu'il s'y envoie, je pense, oui.

Sephiroth sourit.

-Il en fait moins qu'il ne le dit.

-Moi je pense plutôt qu'il en fait plus qu'il nous le dit, mais qu'il préfère ne rien dire de peur de se faire virer.

Sephiroth ricana.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Zack aie peur de se faire virer. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait peur de quoi que ce soit.

-Quand je pense que tu vas me laisser seul avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

-Enfin, ce ne sera bientôt plus ton problème, parce que toi tu t'en vas.

-Vous voulez me faire culpabiliser avant de partir ou quoi ?

-Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, pars.

-Merci.

-Pas dans ce sens-là, idiot. Depuis que je te connais, tu veux partir, te casser de là et faire quelque chose de ta vie. Mais tu as passé presque toute ta vie à faire des jobs de merde...

-Traites moi de loser pendant que tu y es !

-Et pour une fois que quelqu'un peut t'aider à sortir de ça, et te trouver un bon boulot, c'est une occas' en or. T'as de la chance d'avoir Tifa.

Sephiroth sourit doucement.

-Tu compares Tifa avec quoi ? Un ticket gagnant ?

Cloud réfléchit une seconde.

-C'est un peu ça.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Si Tifa est mon ticket gagnant…

-Hum ?

-Toi, tu es quoi pour moi ?

-Moi je suis le gars qui s'envoie le loser quand ils ont un peu trop picolé... C'est moi...

Sephiroth rigola et Cloud fit de même.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Et toi ?

-Je regrette que ça se soit passé dans la réserve.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui avais des matérias partout !

-Tu les as déclenché, je te signale !

Cloud haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Ils rigolèrent et Cloud dit doucement.

-On avait un eu trop bu, ça arrive...

Sephiroth eut un sourire triste.

-Si Tifa l'apprenait, je ne donne pas cher de mon service trois-pièces.

Cloud ricana.

-Il n'y avait que nous deux, alors si on se tait, personne n'en saura rien.

Sephiroth sourit.

-C'est avec ce genre de phrase que je suis content d'avoir fait ça avec toi.

Cloud haussa un sourcil.

-Est-ce une déclaration ?

-Non, mais je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir bu avec toi et pas avec Zack, parce que si j'avais eu le malheur de faire ça avec lui, il se serait fait une joie d'aller balancer à Tifa.

Cloud ricana.

-C'est clair, tu as de la chance d'avoir un boss aussi souple… Dans tous les sens du terme…

Ils ricanèrent. Sans frapper, Zack entra et s'affala disgracieusement sur le rebord de la porte.

-Eh, y'a ta vielle dehors.

Sephiroth se leva.

-Vous faisiez quoi, tous les deux ?

L'argenté soupira.

-Quoi qu'on te dise, tu t'es déjà fait ton film tout seul.

Zack lui fit un de ses sourires de requin et Sephiroth sortit en soupirant. Le brun regarda son patron en ouvrant la bouche pour balancer une remarque mais Cloud le devança :

-La moindre remarque, et je te jure que je te fais nettoyer le conteneur à poubelles avec ta langue. Et tu sais que j'ai les moyens de le faire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Sephiroth sortit du bureau et tomba sur Tifa qui observait les matérias avec un air pincé.

-Tif' ?

La brune se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Elle le traîna dehors et ils tombèrent sur Reno, qui dansait comme un canard en ôtant un à un ses vêtements.

-C'est ça ?

Tifa prit un air dégoûté et le tira vers sa voiture alors qu'à l'intérieur, Zack essayer de préparer une surprise du tonnerre pour le départ de son ami. Avec son ordinateur il recherchait sa surprise et, Aerith arriva derrière lui. Choquée par ce qu'elle voyait sur l'écran, elle fit la grimace.

-Quelle horreur ! Mais pourquoi tu regardes un truc pareil ?

-Cadeau de départ.

-Pour Sephiroth?

-Oh yeah.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui fasse plaisir. Et je ne pense pas que ça plaise à qui que ce soit au monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hortensia ? Je le connais mieux que toi.

-À tel point que tu veux lui offrir… Ça...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Va donc te faire sauter par un connard de client.

-Pff... Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas de copine.

-Pourquoi j'en voudrais une ? Une seule meuf, ça ne suffit pas.

-Pff, fit Aerith en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi.

-Parce que je suis sexy ?

Elle soupira et trouva une autre occupation loin de lui.

Tifa montrait des cartons d'invitation au mariage à son fiancé qui constata avec un froncement de sourcils qu'elle avait déjà planifié une date.

-Tif...

-Eh le voilà, monsieur-je-passe-ma-vie-à-bosser!

Cloud était venu les rejoindre près de la voiture, et Sephiroth avait compris le message. Même si c'était son dernier jour de travail, il devait se concentrer sur son travail, et ne pas penser au mariage.

-Eh, dit Tifa, salut Cloud !

-Salut Tifa.

Elle lui tendit un carton d'invitation.

-C'est dans trois mois, mais ce serait sympa que tu puisses venir. Je sais que c'est de l'autre côté du monde, mais...

-Euh... Ouais, dit Cloud, je ne vais pas rater ça.

-Mais, fit Sephiroth, je croyais qu'on attendait qu'on soit installé là-bas, pour choisir la date.

-Oh, il est mignon, fit la brune. Il essaye encore de prendre une rescision. Écoutes, le temps que tu t'habitues au continent, plus au travail, et qu'on choisisse une date, ça va décaler le mariage trop longtemps, alors j'ai pris les devants.

-On devait la choisir ensemble !

Elle rigola de manière légère et le prit dans ses bras. Il regarda le carton. S'il voulait tellement partir avec elle, c'est parce qu'il avait l'impression que sur un autre continent, il pourrait prendre en main sa vie et faire autre chose que de perdre son temps dans un magasin minable. Mais si c'était elle qui prenait toutes les décisions... Il regarda Cloud, qui lui fit un faible sourire.

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Il faut parfois prendre les décisions à leur place.

Et en le voyant s'en aller, Sephiroth ignorait à quel point Cloud savait de quoi il parlait.

De retour dans le magasin, Cloud ignora Zack qui était assit sur le comptoir et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Zack, un ordinateur portable sur les jambes, continuait de regarder son cadeau de départ.

-Pff, tu fais vraiment piter, dit Aerith qui vérifiait les stocks.

-Regarde-toi avant de parler, connasse.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux commander ça.

-C'est un truc de mec, tu peux pas comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un mec normalement constituer puisse comprendre.

-Va donc te faire sauter par un de ses connards de clients.

Elle soupira.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien, fit-elle. Quand est-ce que tu deviendras mature?

-Quand tu seras devenue baisable.

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Détourner la conversation par une pirouette ?

-Je ne pirouette pas !

-Le verbe pirouetter n'existe pas. Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Pourquoi, quand on essaye de discuter avec toi, tu changes de sujet.

-C'est toi le sujet, fit-il en refermant l'ordinateur et en le posant à côté de lui.

-On est des collègues de boulot. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'être ami.

-Des collègues, c'est pas des amis.

-Tu es bien ami avec Sephiroth, pourtant ?

-Je le connais d'avant, c'est pas pareil...

-Mais rien ne nous empêche d'essayer. Tu t'entends bien avec Cloud, aussi, non ?

-Oui, mais Cloud... C'est différent, c'est pas... Tu peux pas comprendre.

Il sauta du comptoir et sortit dehors. Elle le vit parler à Reno et le rouquin lui donna une cigarette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Zack rentra peu de temps après et demanda un annuaire. La jeune fille lui donna, ne voulant pas trop savoir pourquoi et il le feuilleta. Rapidement, il tomba sur le numéro qu'il cherchait et l'appela.

-Salut, je souhaiterais faire une réservation… Oui, c'est ça... C'est un cadeau de départ pour un pote... Ouais, c'est le but...

Il rigola et Aerith se retint de vomir. Elle avait vu le cadeau de Zack, et personne au monde ne souhaiterait voir ça.

-Okay... Ce serait pour ce soir, ça pose pas de problème ? Ah, nickel, c'est cool. Okay... Au Square En'Co : matéria en tous genres... C'est ça, secteur 7. Cool. À ce soir, alors.

Il raccrocha et secoua le point de manière victorieuse.

-Oh Yeah !

Aerith ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer son inventaire.

-T'as un commentaire à faire, tulipe ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu.

Elle soupira et reposa sa liste.

-Mais, enfin, c'est totalement immonde comme cadeau d'adieu. Comme cadeau tout court ! Comme pratique tout court !

-Il faut savoir être large d'esprit… Et d'ailleurs aussi…

-C'est juste...

Elle grimaça.

-...Ignoble. Je savais que tu avais des goûts particuliers, mais à ce point, il faut être... Arhg, rien qu'à limage de tout à l'heure...

-C'est pas fait pour les petites natures, mais justement, c'est ça qui est sympas !

-C'est de … Je crois que si je finis la journée sans vomir, j'aurai de la chance.

-Tu es trop sensible... Sérieux, on croirait presque que...

Puis, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose d'important, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Non ! Sérieux !

-Quoi sérieux ?

-C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas ?

-Quoi ? Ton truc ? Oui je suis un être humain normal.

-Non, si tu n'aimes pas, c'est parce que tu t'es jamais fait troncher !

Aerith leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Si, dans ta tête, tu vois le prince charmant, et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Mais, chérie, la vie est loin d'être remplie de petits poneys et d'arc-en-ciel. La vie, c'est ça. C'est gore, trash, et pas élégant. Et plus vite tu auras compris ça, plus vite tu grandiras.

Elle s'écarta violemment.

-C'est ton point de vue. J'en ai un différent.

-Parce que tu es une jeune fille qui croit à l'amour. Mais l'amour ça n'existe pas. Seulement dans les contes de fées. Mais c'est pas ici que ton prince charmant viendra te chercher.

-C'est ton point de vue.

Elle se frotta les bras, se sentant soudainement triste. Zack fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui est arrivé à mes parents ?

-Ta mère est malade, non ? Et ton père est mort, je crois.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'étais encore toute jeune. Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans. On avait été faire des courses, et au moment de passer à la caisse, des braqueurs sont entrés. Ils ont exigé qu'on leur donne tout ce qu'on avait. Quand on leur a donné, les forces de l'ordre sont arrivées. Ils ont commencé à paniquer... Et ma mère m'a regardé. J'étais complètement pétrifiée, j'étais sûr qu'ils allaient nous tuer, mais ma mère m'a souri. Elle m'a tendu la main et l'un des braqueurs a pointé son fusil vers elle. Mon père a réagi très vite et il s'est placé devant ma mère. Le braqueur lui a tiré dessus, et...

Elle soupira. C'était tellement pénible pour elle d'en parler, même quinze ans après.

-Les policiers sont entrés. Les braqueurs ont commencé à tirer et les policiers ont riposté. Tous les braqueurs sont morts et mon père... Le temps que l'ambulance arrive, c'était trop tard...

Elle soupira tristement et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux. Elle regarda Zack.

-Ce jour-là, mon père a sauvé la vie de ma mère. Alors tes réflexions, comme quoi l'amour n'existe pas, tu les gardes pour toi.

Elle retourna au comptoir où un client attendait, laissant Zack à ses réflexions. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se sentir mal. Même la fois où il avait dit à la copine de Sephiroth qu'il était encore amoureux de son ex, et qu'elle l'avait largué en lui jetant le plat de lasagne qu'elle lui avait amené dans la figure, il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Il ne s'était pas senti mal du tout, d'ailleurs, parce que selon lui, l'argenté aurait dû choisir au lieu de sortir avec l'une en pensant à l'autre.

Mais là, pour le coup, il se sentait mal. Lui n'avait jamais cru en l'amour. Il changeait de copines tous les soirs, et quand il voyait ses parents, qui ne s'adressaient pratiquement pas la parole, il ne voyait pas ce que l'amour avait de si merveilleux. Et toujours, il exprimait ses opinions violemment, suscitant autant de critiques que possibles parce que premièrement, il se fichait de ce que pouvait bien penser les autres, et parce qu'au fond, l'air choqué que prenaient les gens le faisait bien rire. Comme la fois où il avait parlé de la manière dont il avait couché avec la sœur d'un des copains qu'il avait en commun avec Sephiroth au comptoir du WepEx, devant un client qui n'avait pas manqué de lui signaler que leur discussion le dégoûtait profondément. Et Zack n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui coller un magazine pornographique sous le nez en lui demandant s'il trouvait ça aussi répugnant. Le client était parti en criant, et deux jours plus tard, le patron les avait menacé de renvoi. Au fil du temps, emmerder le monde était devenu son passe-temps favori. Il était un chieur né, et en était fier. Mais à cet instant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait un peu mal. Même si Aerith était insupportable avec ses robes à fleurs et son nœud dans les cheveux, il n'empêche qu'il regrettait de l'avoir blessé. En fait, il l'aimait bien. Elle prenait constamment un air exaspéré quand il parlait de sexe, et elle le renvoyait balader avec classe. Bien sûr de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se détestaient, et probablement que la rouquine le pensait aussi, mais lui, c'était comme ça qu'il appréciait ses amis. Il grimaça en se disant qu'il venait d'avoir l'affreuse pensée qu'Aerith était son amie. Et il ne voulait plus avoir d'ami. Pas après la dernière fois...

Il aperçut Sephiroth au comptoir et le rejoint. Il avait des sentiments bizarres dans la poitrine et personne d'autre que son meilleur ami ne pourrait l'aider à démêler ça.

-Mec, faut que je te parle...

-Regarde qui voilà, Zack. Seifer dans toute sa splendeur.

Zack, oubliant complètement son désarroi, regarda le nouveau venu avec un air dégoûté. Il lui inspirait toujours autant de bile dans la gorge. Seifer rigola.

-Zack Fair et Sephiroth Garland. Si ce n'est pas... Réconfortant de vous savoir toujours bossant au même endroit.

Il rigola.

-Il paraît que ça marche bien pour toi, les affaires, déclara Sephiroth.

-Ouais. J'avoue que l'idée d'un exosquelette n'était pas de moi, mais la mettre en pratique...

Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts.

-Ça a rapporté beaucoup plus que prévu.

Aerith arriva.

-Eh, les garçons, il faudrait que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as dû entendre parler de Seifer, répondit Sephiroth, il est devenu milliardaire en créant un exosquelette qui protège une personne en territoire hostile.

-Et l'armée me l'a acheté à très bon prix...

-Oui, fit-elle, j'en ai entendu parler. Il paraît que c'est une technologie remarquable. Félicitations.

Seifer inclina la tête en souriant.

-Mouais, fit Zack, mais c'est pas comme ça que ça se passait avant, hein, Seifer ?

Le sourire suffisant du client disparut aussitôt.

-Franchement, il ne doit y avoir que toi qui se souviennes de ça.

Zack glissa un bras autour des épaules d'Aerith.

-C'est peut-être avec ton pognon que tu dragues les filles, mais quand la demoiselle ici présente saura ce que tu as fait, au lycée... La manière dont on te surnommait... Pas sûr que tu l'impressionnes encore.

Sephiroth ricana au souvenir. C'est vrai que ça avait été très drôle. Humiliant, certes, mais très drôle.

-Ça te fait rire, Garland ? Crasha Seifer.

-En même temps, qui ça ne ferait pas rire ? Demanda Zack avec sourire.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Aerith.

-Eh beh tu vois, quand on était au lycée, les terminales avaient tendance à martyriser les secondes. Ceux avec des sales têtes, en particulier. Ils les balançaient à poil dans les vestiaires des filles, les enfermaient tout le week-end dans le gymnase. Mais Seifer ici présent... Oh, oh, lui il a eu le pire. Ils lui ont enfoncé un cornichon là où je pense. Et attend, c'était le cornichon de compèt' hein, le genre ogéhémisé à fond. Il devait marcher dix mètres avec. Et à chaque fois qu'il tombait, il devait en manger une bouchée, le remettre et continuer.

Aerith grimaça.

-Mais t'inquiète. Après quatre bouché, il était devenu suffisamment petit pour tenir dans son...

-Il y a personne qui se souvienne de ça à part toi, Fair.

-Et depuis, il a eu le charmant surnom de Baise-vinaigre.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ressasses les mauvais souvenirs, déclara Seifer sur un ton neutre.

Il était clairement énervé.

-Ça m'aide à passer le temps.

-Mouais, sourit Seifer, parce qu'au final, tu n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, hein ? Il paraît que tu t'es fait virer de l'armée avec ton pote, et que tu as bossé au Wep-Ex jusqu'à ce que le truc prenne feu. Et aujourd'hui, tu fais quoi ? À trente balais, tu te retrouves à bosser dans un autre magasin de merde.

Aerith sentit le bras autour de ses épaules se tendre et le sourire de Zack devint crispé. De mémoire, jamais elle ne l'avait vu se mettre en colère pour quelque chose. Visiblement, Sephiroth devait avoir vu l'orage venir car il demanda :

-T'es venu pour quoi, au fait ? Il y a un article qui t'intéresse ?

-Nan, répondit Seifer en souriant. On m'a dit que vous bossiez là, je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai. Voir que visiblement, en dix ans, vous n'avez toujours pas évolué. Ça fait plaisir de voir que les grands évoluent dans le monde et que… Les moins que rien restent en bas de la chaîne alimentaire.

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire et sortit du magasin.

-Fils de pute, grogna Zack.

Il enleva son bras des épaules d'Aerith et passa par-dessus le comptoir.

-Zack non, intervint Sephiroth en voyant déjà la catastrophe arriver.

Sans l'écouter, il attrapa une matéria dans la section Invocation sortit du magasin.

-Et merde ! Grogna Sephiroth en passant à son tour par-dessus le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu-il va faire ? Demanda Aerith

-Le tuer si on l'arrête pas.

Elle s'élança à sa suite et ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

-Zack, arrête ça ! Cria Sephiroth.

Mais Zack n'écoutait pas.

-Je rend service à tout le monde.

Seifer, qui n'était pas encore partis se retourna, intrigué.

-J'espère que t'es équipé.

Il leva le bras pour activer la matéria mais Sephiroth referma ses deux mains dessus.

-Ça va pas ?!

-Laisses-moi le buter, ce connard !

Sephiroth lui arracha la matéria des mains et lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui.

-Tu veux retourner en prison ? La dernière fois, ça t'a pas suffi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Le grand Zack Fair a fini en taule ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tiens...

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Cloud était arrivé d'on ne sait où, l'air furieux. Et Reno et Rude était derrière, regardant la scène avec le plus grand intérêt.

-C'est ce sale connard qui est venue nous emmerder.

-Surveille ton langage, tu veux, demanda Cloud d'un ton froid.

S'il tolérait les grossièretés de Zack en temps normal, quand ça se passait devant les clients, il n'hésitait pas à le réprimander.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est vous le patron ? Demanda Seifer, d'un ton arrogant.

-Parce que ?

-Vos employés m'ont insulté m'ont menacé et sont vraiment d'une impolitesse navrante. Alors, la prochaine fois, évitez de les recruter dans les prisons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Cloud à Sephiroth, cette fois.

-On a connu Seifer au lycée. Et Zack étant Zack, ça a dégénéré en concours d'insultes.

-C'est vrai qu'il l'a menacé ?

Sephiroth serra la matéria dans ses mains et mentit.

-Non.

Cloud haussa un sourcil, ne le croyant absolument pas.

-Aerith ?

-Non, mentit-elle à son tour.

Cloud soupira. Il n'était pas près de connaître la vérité.

-Rentrez.

-Attendez, il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ? S'insurgea Seifer.

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je vous demanderais de partir. Demanda Cloud poliment.

-Ah ouais ? Ou sinon quoi ?

-Partez, s'il vous plaît.

Seifer lui attrapa le bras.

-Ou sinon ?

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Cloud lui attrapa le bras qui le tenait et envoya son coude libre dans le nez du plus grand. Puis il se retourna et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. En l'espace de deux secondes, Seifer se retrouva étalé par terre sur le ventre avec un bras dans le dos serré fortement par l'ancien militaire. Cloud s'agenouilla près de lui et lui murmura.

-Si jamais je vous revois près de mon magasin, à ennuyer mon personnel, vous aurez autre chose de plus que votre dignité qui sera en miettes, c'est clair ?

-Ce taré de Fair m'a menacé ! Il allait me tuer !

-Raison de plus pour que vous ne mettiez plus jamais les pieds ici.

Cloud se releva et Seifer en fit de même puis, après un dernier regard inquiet, il repartit rapidement vers sa voiture. Zack grogna en l'observant partir puis retourna dans le magasin d'un pas pressé. Cloud soupira. Personne n'arrivait à gérer Zack comme le faisait Sephiroth. Et quand il partirait...

-Aerith, rejoins-le, s'il te plaît, demanda Cloud.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, conciliante, et rejoint le brun dans le magasin. Soudainement très fatigué, Cloud se tourna vers Sephiroth.

-Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas.

-Ce gars a dit que Zack avait voulu le tuer. C'est vrai ?

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, et il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour comprendre.

-Il devient ingérable, ton pote.

-Cette fois, il a une bonne excuse. Seifer a poussé le bouchon trop loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire pour le foutre autant en rogne ? Je croyais que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ?

Sephiroth soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Ça remonte au temps où on était à l'armée. C'est... Seifer a dit ça au pif, mais il a touché un point sensible.

Cloud se rapprocha de lui. Lui aussi avait servi son pays, il savait que quand on revenait de là-bas, on n'était jamais le même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne vous entends jamais en parler.

-Tu vois Zack aujourd'hui ? Beh dit toi qu'avant, il était aimable, poli, respectueux... Il avait de grands rêves...

Sephiroth sourit en se rappelant l'un de leurs entraînements.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire une fois que tu auras fini ton service ? Avait demandé Zack._

 _-Je ne sais pas. Lazare m'a dit que l'armée avait de grands projets pour moi. Et toi ?_

 _-Moi ? Je veux être un héros, bien sûr !_

-Mais quand... Quand il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé, il...

-Excusez-moi ?

Aerith était arrivé.

-Zack est parti. Et il a pris ta voiture, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sephiroth.

L'argenté soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Cloud, inquiet, demanda :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est parti tuer votre pote ?

-Non... Non, je sais où il est partis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? Continua Cloud.

Bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'un naturel curieux, Cloud était vraiment intéressé par ce qui avait pu changer Zack à ce point.

-À l'armée, on avait deux autres amis, avec lesquels on était toujours fourrés. On faisait nos missions ensemble, on dormait ensemble. Mais un jour, une mission a mal tourné et ils se sont fait exécuter par des insurgés Wutaïens. Et Zack... Il considérait l'un d'eux comme son frère, et sa mort l'a dévasté. Il est devenu insupportable, méchant... Un jour il s'est mis à se battre avec un soldat de notre unité, en plein territoire ennemi. On s'en est sorti de justesse, et quand on est rentrée, Zack s'est fait réprimander. Et... Il a frappé le Colonel Hollander, et ils se sont mis à cinq pour essayer de l'arrêter. J'ai... C'est mon meilleur ami, alors je me suis mis de son côté. On a été six mois en prison, et à la sortie, on s'est fait virer de l'armée.

Il soupira, les mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface.

-Aerith, tu peux t'occuper du comptoir, une seconde? Demanda Cloud.

La jeune femme rentra au magasin, où trois clients l'attendaient, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Cloud conduisit Sephiroth à son bureau, loin de la vue de tous et le fit asseoir sur la chaise. Sephiroth semblait encore abattu, comme si ça c'était passé hier. Il revoyait encore la tête coupée d'Angeal que son unité avait reçu, les cris de Genesis se faisant torturer dans la vidéo qu'ils avaient envoyée, les balles qui volaient au-dessus de sa tête alors que Zack se battait avec un Deuxième Classe.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé? Demanda Cloud doucement.

-J'ai essayé... Mais je ne pouvais pas... J'avais l'impression de trahir Zack... Il ne veut pas que ça se sache... Il ne veut pas que les gens sachent à quel point il peut souffrir. Même ses parents ne sont pas au courant.

Sephiroth se passa la main sur les yeux en soupirant et le blond sut, à la manière dont l'autre tremblait, qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, amicalement.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Tifa? Qu'elle passe de voir?

-Non, je... Je veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça.

Cloud hocha la tête.

-Tu veux que je reste?

-Je veux bien...

Un silence s'installa et Sephiroth soupira.

-Dis... Tu crois que ce serait mal venu, si je te prenais dans mes bras, tout de suite?

Cloud sourit doucement.

-Il n'y a que nous, alors qui ça dérange ?

Il entoura l'argenté de ses bras et Sephiroth le serra contre lui. Sephiroth était bien plus grand que lui, et même assis sur une chaise et lui debout, Cloud ne le dépassait pas de beaucoup. C'est pour ça que quand son menton arriva sur la longue chevelure argentée, Cloud n'essaya pas de l'enlever. Il ne lutta pas contre le sentiment de bien-être qui s'emparait de lui. Il soupira discrètement. Ça faisait des mois qu'il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour le plus grand. Mais il allait se marier à une femme magnifique. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit plutôt dans la journée. Tifa était la perle rare pour lui. Elle lui permettait d'avoir une famille, un bon job, et de sortir de l'espèce de décharge ambulante qu'était le continent de la capitale pour aller à l'ensoleillement qu'était le Gold Saucer. Elle était l'équivalent de sa carte ''Vous êtes libéré de prison'' pour sa vie que l'argenté trouvait minable. Cloud n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en travers de son bonheur. Pas même dans son état...

Mais Sephiroth partait demain, alors il pouvait bien profiter encore un peu de lui, non ?

Malheureusement on frappa à la porte du bureau, et les deux hommes s'écartèrent. Aerith entra.

-Il commence à y avoir du monde... Vous pourriez m'aider ?

-J'arrive, dit Cloud.

Il regarda Sephiroth.

-Toi, va chercher Zack.

-Je peux te prendre ta voiture ?

-Voilà les clés.

-Merci.

-Ramène-le.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et avant de partir du bureau, il regarda le blond et lui sourit.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là.

Cloud sourit.

-Pas de quoi.

Sephiroth sortit et Cloud soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué...


	8. Chapter 8

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Sephiroth savait parfaitement où était Zack. Là où il allait à chaque fois qu'il avait un coup de blues. Il conduisit une vingtaine de kilomètres et se gara à l'extérieur du cimetière de Banora. Il vit sa voiture garée n'importe comment dans un coin et rentra dans le cimetière avec respect. Le cimetière n'était pas très grand, Banora n'ayant jamais était très peuplé mais en son centre trônait deux tombes imposantes. Celles de deux soldats morts au combat.

Quand Sephiroth s'approcha, Zack était face à la tombe d'Angeal et lui parlait.

-Et ce sale fils de pute... J'étais vraiment prêt à lui bousiller sa gueule, mais Sephiroth m'en a empêché…

-Et encore heureux, où tu l'aurais tué.

Sephiroth se mit à côté de lui.

-Et je suis sûr qu'Angeal, là où il est, ne veut pas que tu finisses tes jours en prison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je suis venue te ramener.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Zack... Je sais que ce que t'a dit Seifer t'a mis en rogne, mais...

-Il sait pas... Il sait pas ce que c'est que d'être là-bas...

-Personne ne sait. Il n'en savait rien. Et de toute façon, c'est un abruti ce type. Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de ce qu'il peut bien te dire ?

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Angeal et Genesis... Il n'aurait pas dû mourir... C'était... C'est pas normal de mourir aussi jeune.

Zack renifla.

-Si je tenais le saligaud de bâtard de wutaïen qui leur ont fait ça... (3)

-On ne saura jamais. C'est un de ces tarés de suprémacistes. Comment tu les appelles, déjà ?

Zack ricana.

-Les bouffeurs de riz aux yeux bridés. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce qu'est un citron coupé en deux sur le côté ?

-Non ?

-Un Wutaïen de profil. Et tu sais pourquoi on les appelle l'unité du Croissant ? (4)

Sephiroth sourit doucement en voyant que le moral de son ami était remonté. Généralement, Zack se sentait toujours un peu mieux après deux ou trois blagues d'humour noir. Ils remontèrent en voiture et rentrèrent au magasin.

Une fois que les clients furent parti, Cloud laissa Aerith gérer le comptoir et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué...

Il regarda la photo qui traînait sur son bureau. Elle avait été prise à l'occasion d'une soirée qu'ils avaient faite, avec l'entreprise. Ils avaient été au bowling, puis étaient sortis au restaurant. Ils s'étaient pris en photo pour se rappeler la soirée. On y voyait Aerith et Zack s'engueuler, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Cloud sur le dos de Sephiroth.

Ces derniers temps, la regarder lui faisait trop mal. Parce qu'il savait ce dont il passait à côté, et qu'il n'aurait fallu qu'un mot de sa part pour que Sephiroth reste là. Il n'avait qu'à le dire à Tifa. Mais rien que cette pensée le dégoûtait. L'argenté n'attendait que ça, de partir de cet endroit déprimant pour aller commencer sa vie ailleurs et jamais il ne pourrait lui faire un coup comme ça. Il…

Il tenait trop à lui.

Mais il lui devait aussi la vérité. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas lui annoncer le jour de son mariage, et il verrait forcément dans quel état il était. Et s'il ne venait pas, ce serait l'argenté qui viendrait…

Il trouva Sephiroth à faire du rangement dans la réserve.

-Tu es revenu ?

-Oui, Zack va un peu mieux, alors… Il doit être quelque part dans la boutique…

-Hum… Je peux te parler, une minute ?

L'argenté leva le nez de sa tablette de commande.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cloud referma la porte de la réserve et souffla.

-Holà, fit l'argenté en souriant, ça a l'air d'être grave, pour que tu prennes cette tête-là…

Cloud leva les yeux vers lui et Sephiroth pâlit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai… Faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-C'est grave ?

-Grave… Pas vraiment… Mais c'est important.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu… Tu veux pas t'asseoir ?

Mais l'argenté posa sa tablette et s'avança.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cloud ?

-J'ai… D'abord, sache que je ne te demande rien. C'est mon problème, et je me débrouillerais avec.

-Oui…

Cloud prit une grande inspiration.

-Je… Quand on a couché ensemble, l'autre fois… On avait déjà reçu les matérias fécondatrices.

Sephiroth pâlit et Cloud vit qu'il commençait à comprendre.

-Je… Je suis enceint.

-Quoi ?

-Je… J'attends un enfant.

-De… De moi ?

-Si ce n'était pas de toi, crois-moi, je ne t'en parlerais pas…

-Mais je croyais… Comment ça se fait ? Je pensais qu'il fallait prendre un certain traitement avant.

-Oui, à base de mako. Et dans l'armée, t'en avale des capsules, quand tu dois rester éveillé pendant plus de quarante heures. J'ai eu des problèmes à l'éliminer, ce qui m'a causé des problèmes de santé, et suite à ça, j'ai dû partir de l'armée. Et depuis, j'ai toujours des traces de mako qui parcourt mon corps. À vie.

Sephiroth ne dit rien, trop choqué. Le silence était insupportable au blond alors il le combla comme il put.

-C'est aussi pour ça que j'arrive à étaler des mecs qui font trois fois ma taille, bien que ça fasse deux ans que j'ai arrêté la musculation, et…

-Tu es enceint… Murmura l'argenté.

-Oui.

-De moi…

-Oui.

-Tifa va m'égorger…

-Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, dit Cloud, la gorge serrée, je ne lui dirais rien. Ça restera entre nous, et…

-C'est pas vrai…

-Seph…

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant…

Cloud s'apprêta à lui répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Zack.

-Vous foutez quoi, tous les deux ?

-On discute, répondu Cloud.

-Et vous parlez de quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Y'a un mec qui veut te voir, fit Zack en le regardant. Un grand black qui dit qu'y s'appelle Baret.

-J'arrive, fit Cloud.

Il partit sans oser regarder Sephiroth.

-C'est quoi vot' souci ?

-J'ai besoin de sortir, fit Sephiroth comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

Il sortit par l'arrière-boutique. Non loin de là, Reno urinait contre un mur en pestant contre sa vessie. Rude, à côté, fumait tranquillement sa cigarette sans un mot. Zack suivit son ami dehors.

-Eh, c'est quoi le blem ?

-Bon sang, je vais vomir… Fit l'argenté en se pliant en deux et en respirant fort.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel de merde ?

-J'l'aimienceint

-Hein ?

-Je l'ai mis enceinte !

-Qui, ta grosse ? Tant mieux, non ?

-Non pas Tifa idiot, Cloud !

-Mais… Mais attend, comment… Putain, je savais que tu le baisais.

-Non, c'est juste arrivé une fois, quand on avait trop bu…

-Vous avez fait ça où ? J'chuis con, dans la réserve, avec les nouvelles matérias… Putain, tu peux me faire des leçons de moral après…

-Mais t'écoute ce que je te dis ? Je vais avoir un enfant !

-Et il veut que tu restes avec lui ?

-Hein ? Non, je crois pas.

-Il va le dire à Tifa ?

-Non !

-Mais il est où le problème, alors ?

-Mais tu es con, ou tu le fais exprès? Je vais avoir un enfant ! Je peux pas partir pour le casino sachant que je vais avoir un bébé ici !

-Et Tifa, elle est au courant ?

-Non ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire !

Sephiroth le saisit par le col.

-Tu m'as déjà fait des coups de pute, par le passé, mais là, t'as vraiment pas intérêt à l'ouvrir !

-Okay, okay, c'est bon, lâche-moi, connard !

Zack s'écarta de lui.

-Tain… T'es un vrai taré, j'te jure…

-Tu ne dis…

-Oui, j'ai compris, c'est bon, je la ferme !

Aerith vint les voir.

-Les gars, il y a un peu de monde, vous pouvez venir ?

-On arrive, fit Sephiroth en entrant.

Zack secoua la tête.

-Mais quel fils de pute…

-Qui ?

-L'abruti qui me sert de meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mieux vaut pas que tu saches, fit-il en la poussant à l'intérieur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Quand dix-sept heures arriva, Barett revint, tenant la main d'une petite fille qui courut vers Cloud dès qu'elle le vit. Le petit blond la souleva sans effort et lui fit un sourire.

-Ça t'ennuie pas de me la garder ? Demanda Barett.

-Non, t'inquiète, je comprends. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux la récupérer, okay ?

Puis il se tourna vers la petite fille.

-On va aller au parc, d'accord Marlène ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

-Celui avec le toboggan ?

-Bien sûr, sinon, quel est l'intérêt d'un parc s'il n'y a pas de toboggan ?

Sephiroth, dans une allée, entrain de ranger des articles, s'était arrêté pour observer Cloud et Marlène. Un étau désagréable serra son cœur. Mais il se ressaisit. Même s'il aimait beaucoup Cloud et que le laisser derrière dans un état pareil lui brisait le cœur, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Tifa.

-Tu veux que je fasse la fermeture ? Demanda-t-il en contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix.

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? T'es là depuis l'ouverture…

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. On la fera avec Zack.

Le susnommé leva les yeux du magazine douteux qu'il lisait en haussant un sourcil mais s'abstint de commentaire.

-Je te remercie.

-Je te laisse, fit Barett, je dois y aller.

-Okay. Salut Cid et Vincent pour moi.

-Ça sera fait.

Barett s'en alla et Zack, pas vraiment d'un naturel curieux, demanda :

-D'où tu le connais ce type ?

-Barett ? On s'est rencontrés au match de Blitzball de nos patelins respectifs. On était tous petits et sec à l'époque, et on jouait jamais. Même si on était dans des équipes adverses, on discutait pendant les matchs.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être tout petit et sec, aujourd'hui.

-Il travaille dans une mine, alors ça développe.

Cloud posa Marlène sur le comptoir.

-Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens, d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête.

Cloud alla chercher son sac et quand il revint il fit descendre Marlène du comptoir et la prit par la main.

-Merci, pour la fermeture, les gars.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Sephiroth.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le petit blond ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux…

Dès que Cloud disparu sur le parking, Zack soupira.

-T'es vraiment con…

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi, encore ?

-T'as parlé avec lui, de sa grossesse ? De comment vous allez vous y prendre ? Si t'aurais des visites, et tout le reste ?

-Hein ? Non, on n'a pas eu spécialement le temps…

-Et maintenant qu'il est tout seul, tu crois pas que c'est le moment ?

-Hein ?

-Va lui parler, andouille ! Discutez ! C'est quand que tu le reverras, sinon, hein ?

-Il viendra à notre mariage, et…

-Mais t'es con jusqu'à quel point?! Tu crois vraiment qu'il viendra parler de votre bébé à ton mariage avec Tifa ? Réfléchis deux secondes !

Zack le poussa à la porte.

-Va le voir !

-Mais le magasin ?

-On s'occupe de la fermeture, avec jonquille, t'inquiète. Aller !

Sephiroth rattrapa Cloud sur le parking et Zack sourit.

-Je rêve où t'essayes de te comporter comme quelqu'un de bien ? Demanda Aerith.

-Hein ?

-Le pousser vers Cloud, alors qu'il est enceint de lui, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Désolé pour Tifa, mais…

-Comment t'es au courant, toi ?

-Je les ai vus coucher ensemble dans la remise, l'autre fois. J'avais oublié mon sac… Ça m'a troublé quelque temps, je dois l'avoué.

-Normal, si t'es vierge… Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, bravo, c'était sympa.

-J'ai pas fait ça par sympathie, j'avais juste besoin qu'il dégage. Mon cadeau de départ arrive.

Aerith soupira.

-Je me disais aussi…


	10. Chapter 10

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Si Cloud n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de Sephiroth sur le parking, il comptait bien lui imposer des limites quand ils furent au parc. Marlène alla jouer avec d'autres enfants et Cloud et Sephiroth s'installèrent sur un banc.

-Écoutes, Sephiroth… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

On était deux, et…

-J'ai quand même des responsabilités. Et je veux les assumer.

-Et Tifa dans tout ça ?

-Je… Je n'en sais rien, encore. Je voudrais lui parler, mais elle va m'émasculer, si je lui dis…

-Ne lui dit pas.

-Je ne peux pas lui cacher un truc comme ça… Je lui dirais quoi quand je viendrais vous voir ?

-Que tu rends juste visite à tes copains ?

-Et si elle te croise avec le bébé ? Elle n'est pas conne, elle fera le rapprochement.

-Je peux… Je peux avorter, si ça t'arrange…

Sephiroth le regarda.

-Tu voudrais ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais si tu veux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant… Mais maintenant que j'en ai un… Je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer.

-Si tu veux que je reste…

-Non, pars, tu seras mieux là-bas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de rester avec moi juste à cause d'une connerie qu'on a faite quand on était bourré.

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser assumer ça seul…

Cloud eut un rire sans joie.

-J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seul.

-Justement… Ce n'est pas juste…

-C'est comme ça…

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Cloud le regarda tristement.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras ?

Sephiroth lui sourit gentiment et l'enlaça. Cloud respira de bonheur et se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Il le serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La nuit venait à tomber et Cloud trembla de froid.

-On devrait peut-être rentré, dit Sephiroth

-Oui. Je vais appeler Marlène.

Il se leva mais Sephiroth l'attrapa par le bras.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit financier ou autre, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Je veux être là pour toi si tu as besoin.

Cloud hocha la tête.

-Merci.

Il baissa la tête.

-Dis-moi est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? C'est pas… Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Juste une fois ?

Il se mordit la lèvre d'avoir demandé ça. Sephiroth se proposait de l'aider pour beaucoup de choses, et c'était déjà beaucoup, pas besoin d'en rajouter pour alimenter ses rêves d'amoureux célibataire en plus.

-Oui.

L'argenté lui attrapa délicatement le visage et Cloud se pencha vers lui. Doucement il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et les bougea doucement. Lentement, le plus grand répondit et le blond s'enhardit. Il caressa sa bouche du bout de sa langue et quand Sephiroth l'ouvrit, il la fit jouer avec la sienne. Sans le réaliser, l'argenté le tira vers lui et Cloud s'assit sur ses genoux, un de chaque côté de la taille gracile sous lui. Il sentit une main lui caresser doucement le dos et se serra davantage à lui.

Dans l'esprit de l'employé, ça tournait à plein régime. Quand Cloud lui avait demandé ça, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait répondu oui. Mais quand il voyait à quel point ça l'enivrait, il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait dû faire ça plutôt. Il ne savait pas si Cloud était aussi doué parce qu'il était un autre homme, ou parce qu'il avait plus d'expérience que lui, ou simplement parce qu'il était naturellement doué pour ça, mais il arrêta bientôt ses cogitations pour profiter du moment. Il vint à penser que laisser tomber Tifa et ses rêves d'avenir loin d'ici ne seraient pas une grosse perte si en compensation, il pouvait continuer d'embrasser le séduisant petit blond comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Malheureusement son téléphone sonna, le coupant dans ses rêveries et le baiser. Cloud s'écarta un peu puis se leva complètement et réajusta ses vêtements. Il le vit s'éloigner pour appeler Marlène quand il décrocha.

-Allô ? Zack ? Qu'est-ce que… HEIN ? Y'A ENCORE LE FEU ?

Cloud revint vers lui avec la petite fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le magasin est en train de brûler.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Cloud n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite de sa vie. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sephiroth lui dit de ramener Marlène à son père et entra dans le magasin. Il ne vit rien, au début, uniquement de la fumée. Puis un bruit de musique atroce lui parvint dans les oreilles, et il vit Zack arriver vers lui avec deux bières.

-Et voilà l'homme de la soirée !

-Zack ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Fallait que je trouve le moyen de te faire revenir rapidement, pour te donner ton cadeau de départ !

-Mais quel cadeau ?!

-Yo, salut Seph !

Reno et Rude étaient assis sur le comptoir, une bière à la main chacun et lui firent de grands signes de main. Aerith était assise sur contre un mur entrain de rigoler toute seule.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-On l'a faite picoler, dit Zack sans gêne aucune. Et je crois que les mecs lui ont fait sniffer de l'éther.

-Ouais, fit le roux. Elle a tiré deux barres à elle toute seule ! C'pas mal pour une première.

-Non, mais ça va pas ?

Aerith vint les voir d'une démarche chancelante et serait tomber en avant si Zack ne l'avait pas rattrapé au vol.

-Ça va aller, chérie ? Demanda le brun.

-Ouais…

Elle rigola.

-J'crois qu'chuis complètement défoncé, ricana-t-elle.

-Ça c'est intéressant… Fit Zack. Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour dans la réserve ?

-Ouais, grave ! Fit-elle, visiblement enjoué.

Sephiroth frappa le crâne de son meilleur ami.

-Ne profites pas d'elle !

-Nan, je veux juste lui apprendre les choses de la vie !

-Sephiroth ?

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrée. Tifa tenait à la main un plat de gâteau avec inscrit ''Au revoir Midgar, bienvenu le soleil''

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Euh, Tifa, c'est…

Reno le coupa en sautant du comptoir.

-Eh, bravo, meuf ! Comment on dit, d'jà ? Félicitations !

-Hein ?

-Tu vas avoir un bébé, non ?

Sephiroth pâlit et Zack tourna la tête pour éviter de voir le massacre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

-Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Dit Tifa.

Reno regarda Sephiroth.

-Mais t'à l'heure, tu disais bien que t'allais être papa, non ?

-Pardon ?!

Tifa semblait être furieuse.

-Tu vas être quoi ?

-Écoutes je…

Elle lui mit une claque violente. Et quand il sentit le coup venir, il se rappela qu'elle avait fait du selfdefense pendant quelques années. Et elle lui lança son gâteau sur le visage.

-Sale connard !

-Tifa, je…

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

La brune s'enfuit en courant, et le seul bruit qu'on entendait, c'était celui de la musique et le ricanement d'une Aerith clairement plus étanche.

-Mais t'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule ! Cria Zack à l'intention du roux.

Difficilement, Sephiroth se releva.

-Attends, je vais aller lui parler.

-Eh, mec, ton cadeau !

Mais l'argenté sortit couru après sa fiancée. Il croisa Cloud qui l'appela, mais il l'ignora. La brune montait dans sa voiture.

-Tif', attends…

-Non, casses toi, je ne veux plus te voir !

-Chérie…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

La brune sortie de la voiture et commença à le pousser du doigt.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu te tapes cette pute ?

-C'est pas ça…

-C'est ça… Je suis sûr que c'est la petite sainte nitouche qui bosse avec toi. Cette salope, je vais la…

Mais Sephiroth la retint.

-Arrêtes, c'est pas elle, d'accord ?

-Mais c'est qui, alors ? Hein ? Avec qui tu me trompes ?

-C'est arrivé une fois, on était bourré, je ne comptais pas faire ce que j'ai fait, ni même le mettre enceint, mais…

-Le ? LE ? T'as fait ça avec un mec, en plus ?

Sephiroth pâlit.

-Putain, grogna Tifa, je suis sûr que c'est Cloud. Cette sale pédale, j'ai vu comment il te regardait…

-Arrêtes de l'insulter, il y est pour rien, il était aussi bourré que moi.

Ça sembla calmé Tifa pendant un instant. Mais la rage contenue dans son regard était toujours visible et elle déclara :

-T'es amoureux de lui, en plus…

-Tifa…

-Tu sais quoi ? Reste ici. Moi, je voulais que tu te bouges le cul, que tu fasses quelque chose de ta vie. Que tu deviennes enfin quelqu'un de bien. Mais si tu préfères rester ici avec l'autre tapette à élever votre gosse dégénéré, fais ce que tu veux.

Ça toucha l'argenté en plein cœur.

-C'est ça que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis un minable ?

-Bien évidemment ! Sephiroth, tu n'as qu'un boulot pourri dans une supérette de merde ! Tes seuls potes ce sont Zack, qui est un connard fini, et les deux toxicos. Tu as trente ans, putain, quand est-ce que tu comptes te bouger le cul pour faire quelque chose de ta vie ?

-Et je devrais faire quoi, d'après toi ?

-Laisse ces connards derrière, ils ne font que t'alourdir.

-Zack est mon ami.

-C'est qu'un déchet de la société, ce type. Il est bon à rien, et il finira clochard, à crever sous un pond…

La claque était partie toute seule. Sephiroth ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de violent, mais elle avait dépassé ses limites. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas une vie glorieuse, et le fait de partir faire un job au soleil, où on voyait enfin la nature, où il se ferait plus en une nuit quand une semaine, ça l'avait complètement séduit. Mais il ne voulait pas payer ce prix-là. Pas s'il devait renoncer à son amitié avec Zack. Pas s'il devait jouer les faux culs, pour être un monsieur tout le monde.

-C'est mon ami. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, alors on a vraiment rien à faire ensemble. Je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé, j'aurais du t'en parler avant, c'était accidentel. Mais si ça, la personne que j'ai devant moi, c'est la personne avec qui je vais finir mes jours, je préfère rester ici.

-Sale connard ! J'espère bien que tu crèveras ici !

Elle remonta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Il soupira et se retourna dans la boutique. Cloud avait visiblement utilisé son autorité pour faire ouvrir les fenêtres et évacuer la fumée, mettant fin au cadeau. Sephiroth les rejoint à l'intérieur. Zack était debout, à côté de l'entrée, Aerith, Cloud, Reno et Rude partit.

-Ils sont où, Cloud, Aerith et les deux autres ?

-Ils aèrent le resto. Le boss a renvoyé mon cadeau de départ. Alors ?

-Ça te dit pas qu'on se fasse un resto, à la place ?

-C'est un peu pourri comme cadeau de départ, dit Zack

-Bah, comme je ne pars plus, ça change pas grand-chose…

-Tu ne pars plus ?

-Nan. Hors de question que je suive cette nana quelque part.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était la femme de ta vie, cette meuf ?

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Je peux te poser une question ? Je veux que tu répondes sincèrement.

-Okay…

-Tu penses que j'ai une vie de merde ?

-Toi tu penses que t'as une vie de merde.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

-J'pense que pour avoir voulu partir de là, t'es sacrément con. Okay, c'est pas la vie dont tout le monde rêve, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui te gêne, ici ? Perso, moi, j'adore ma vie. J'passe mon temps à traîner avec mon meilleur pote, j'insulte des gens, j'me tape des meufs. Cloud est loin d'être chiant comme patron, alors on peut faire encore plus de conneries. J'veux dire, okay, c'est pas la vie dont tout le monde rêve. Je suis pas marié, j'ai pas de gosses, une maison en banlieue avec un chien, deux bagnoles et un boulot de rêve. Mais j'm'en tape. J'aime bien la vie que je mène. Enfin, je l'aimais bien jusqu'à ce que tu te casses...

-Je sais que t'as mal pris le fait que je veuille partir…

-Non, c'est pas ça…

Zack soupira et posa sa bière.

-J'avais l'impression de perdre mon meilleur ami. Encore. Quand Angeal et Gen… Tu sais… J'ai… J'm'en suis jamais remis, vraiment, et quand j'ai su que tu partais… Ça m'a fait la même impression. J't'aime, pourtant, t'es mon pote, et tout… Enfin je t'aime… De manière totalement hétérosexuelle. Mais quand j'ai su… J'crois que je t'ai haï comme j'ai jamais haï personne. Depuis t'enchaînes les conneries… Le mariage avec l'autre conne, le boulot de merde dans la boîte de son père… Quand j'ai su que t'avais mis Cloud enceint et que t'allais quand même te barrer… Okay on a pas une vie de pacha, mais on est quand même heureux, non ? Je voudrais juste que t'arrêtes de croire que sous prétexte que t'as pas la même vie que tout le monde, t'es forcément une merde.

Sephiroth soupira, ne trouvant rien à redire.

-Tu voulais que je sois honnête, lâcha Zack.

Ils se turent pensifs. Les paroles de Zack tournaient dans la tête argentée quand il se posa une question :

-Tu ferais quoi, toi à ma place ?

-Moi ? J'achèterais le WepEx et je le réouvrirais.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouais… Ça fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête. J'ai toujours adoré bosser là-bas. On glandait ensemble toute la journée, j'insultais les gens… On pourrait l'ouvrir et vendre autre chose que des armes. Perso, j'en ai assez vu pour le reste de ma vie. On pourrait vendre des matérias, des magies… De la bouffe... On serait notre propre patron, et on pourrait continuer à glander comme on faisait avant. Plus obliger d'avoir à bosser pour un connard… Mais j'ai juste pas les thunes…

-Pas les thunes pourquoi ? Demanda Reno.

Il revenait de l'arrière-boutique avec Rude, Cloud et Aerith qui semblait aller un peu mieux.

-Ouvrir un magasin. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, lilas.

-Potion curative. Bénédiction des dieux.

-Tu veux ouvrir un magasin ? Demanda Reno.

-Ouais, le WepEx. Le rouvrir. Mais j'ai pas les thunes…

-Nous on l'a.

La déclaration lâcha un silence.

-Hein ? D'où t'as une thune pareil ?

-Le deal de mako… Bref, on l'a, on pourrait vous la filer, pas vrai Rude ?

-Quoi, comme ça ? Fit Zack. On sait pas quand on vous remboursera…

-T'emmerdes pas pour ça, dit Reno. On veut juste trois conditions.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un, on pourra zoner devant toute la journée, et dealer, et vous appellerez pas les keufs.

-Faites ça discrètement, alors. On vous aménagera un coin.

Reno regarda Rude qui haussa les épaules.

-Okay. Deux, on viendra se servir dans votre magasin, prendre c'qu'on veut, et vous direz rien.

-Attends, ça dépend, fit Sephiroth.

-Genre… Des clopes et de la bouffe. Et vous direz rien.

-Va pour ça, fit Zack. Mais juste pour vous.

-T'inquiète, on fera payer nos potes. Et troisième condition, vous vous roulez une pelle.

-Hein ?

-Ouais. Et une bonne pelle, hein ? Genre celle qui dur dix secondes.

-Pff… fit Rude qui parlait pour la première fois de la journée.

-Quoi ? Fit le roux.

-Y'a que toi que ça excite, ça…

-Sérieux, gars, tu veux pas les voir se rouler un patin ?

-J'men tape ! Répondit Rude.

-Je suis pas une pédale ! Dit Zack, outré. S'en vouloir t'offenser, Cloud, rajouta-t-il.

-Attends, fit le roux. T'es pédé ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai encore une vie privée ou non?

-Eh, fit Zack, ils savent pas que t'es enceint de Sephiroth.

-Attends, quoi ? Fit Reno.

L'argenté mit une claque derrière la tête brune.

-Aie !

-Abruti.

Reno murmura quelque chose à Rude.

-Bon, bah Sephiroth tu roules une pelle à Cloud.

-Nan, mais vous êtes cinglé, les mecs… Soupira Zack.

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire, quand même…

Délicatement, il attrapa les joues de Cloud et l'embrassa tendrement. Presque tout de suite, le blond se colla à lui.

-Eh, les mecs, les dix secondes sont passées…, commenta le brun. Eh, les gars…

Reno sembla fasciné parce que le couple faisait.

-Wha… Ils y vont gaiement, en plus… Wha… J'crois Sephiroth est entrain de bander. Ouais… Ouais, il a la gaule… Wha…

-Okay, alors on va les laisser… Déclara Zack.

Il poussa les trois autres vers la sortie et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour sortir Reno.

-On vous attend près des bagnoles pour aller au resto, okay ? Mettez pas trop longtemps non plus.

-C'est ça, marmonna Cloud contre les lèvres de l'argenté qui le souleva délicatement sur le comptoir tout en faisant signe à Zack de partir.


	12. Epilogue

**Clerks**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

-Alors ? Fit Aerith

Zack et Sephiroth étudiaient le CV de la jeune fille.

-Et tu serais okay pour vendre des magies ?

-Oui. Les magies, les matérias, y'a pas grande différence.

Sephiroth regarda son ami.

-Tu la prendrais avec toi, alors ?

-Hein ?

-Le coin magie, c'est le tien. Tu es d'accord qu'elle vienne bosser ici ?

Zack regarda la rousse.

-Je sais pas… Qu'est-ce que t'y connais en magie… T'y connais déjà rien en sexe, alors…

-Tu m'expliques le rapport ? Demanda Sephiroth

Zack l'ignora superbement.

-Je peux savoir ce que ma sexualité a à voir avec ça ?

Le brun se pencha sur le comptoir.

-Je sais que t'y connais rien au cul…

-C'est quoi le rapport avec mon embauche ?

-Avoue que t'es vierge, et on y réfléchira.

-Ah, mais tu comptes m'emmerder jusqu'au bout avec ça.

-Oui, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Aerith sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

-Alors à toi de me le dire…

Elle l'agrippa par la nuque et le gratifia d'un long baiser passionné qui laissa le brun pantois.

-Wow… Si je m'attendais…

-J'ai le boulot? Demanda-t-elle à Sephiroth.

-Ça me va. Zack ?

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à rouler des pelles comme ça ?

Aerith se contenta de lui sourire et remercia Sephiroth. Elle sortit de la boutique, suivie par Zack qui la harassait de question.

-C'était Aerith ?

Sephiroth sourit en voyant arriver Cloud, enceint de six mois.

-Oui, elle est venue donner son CV pour le magasin de magie.

-Pourquoi Zack lui court après ?

-Elle l'a embrassé. Et il en redemande, apparemment.

-Tu sais que si elle finit par répondre à ses avances, on va les retrouver à s'envoyer en l'air toutes les cinq minutes dans la réserve.

-Je ne pense pas. Aerith a les pieds sur terre. Elle le fera poireauter jusqu'à la fermeture.

Sephiroth l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

-Ça va, toi ?

-Je suis gonflé comme un béhémoth, je ne vois plus mes pieds et j'ai envie d'aller faire pipi toutes les cinq minutes, mais à part ça, ça va… Et toi ?

-Ça va. On n'a pas eu beaucoup de monde, pour un premier jour de réouverture, mais on a fait plus que ce qu'on avait prévu, alors...

Un client entra et demanda un paquet de cigarettes. Il paya et sortit. Sephiroth prit le blond contre lui.

-Tu sais quoi ?

Son compagnon le regarda.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai toujours pensé que je serais heureux lorsque je partirais d'ici, mais aujourd'hui… Ce matin, j'ai réalisé qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour du reste de ma vie… Et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux...

Cloud sourit

-Alors c'est parfait.


End file.
